


His Son

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been wanting to learn about past Brasil football players. I came across the story of Adriano, and felt this one I needed to write about. It saddening how much his father's death affected him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Son

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to be as accurate as possible with the timeline. I've recently rediscovered my love for football, so many of the events that happened years ago, I would need articles for. If there is anything I missed, please let me know.

February **17, 1982 Rio de Janeiro**

Adriano Leite Ribeiro. A name that would be recognized in the world of football, a name that would draw awe and later regret.

**1999**

He spends his youth career playing for _Clube de Regatas do Flamengo_. within in a year is promoted to the first team. His debut is against _Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas._ Four days later, he scores.

 **2000** - **2001**

Although he had signed a contract for 2 years with Flamengo, Internazionale shows interest. He signs for the 2001-2002 Serie A. In a frienldy match he scores against Real Madrid C.F. As a  _substitute._

**2001-2002**

He is loaned to ACF Florentina, and finds a partnership with Romanian striker Adrian Mutu. He scores 22 goals in 36 matches.


End file.
